


he was so cold.

by C0D3ERR0R



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Sad, Techno is a good brother, dream is insane, events that follow after Tommy’s 12/15/20 stream, philza is a good dad, sbi, tommy reunites with sbi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:15:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28098270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C0D3ERR0R/pseuds/C0D3ERR0R
Summary: Tommy comes home after a world full of lies.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 175





	1. Chapter 1

“so? is he ok?” Ranboo asked the man that was emerging from the portal. Multiple people were gathering around eager for a response. He hasn’t gotten Tommy’s mail or letters back in days.

The man looked at them with a straight face. “no.” 

“w-what? what do you mean?” Ranboo was visibly worried, he asked as he fiddled with his thumbs.

“come with me.” the man waved his hand towards the portal as he disappeared into the Nether, everybody exchanged looks of concern as they follow him into the portal.

Dream led them all across the narrow bridge to the portal that led to logstedshire. All of them entered only to be met with a huge dirt pillar directly in front of the portal. It went up so high that you couldn’t even see the top of it, as it disappeared into the clouds surrounding it.

Niki was the first person to realize what happened, she gasped and stumbled back, not wanting to believe it.

“what happened, Dream . Tell me right now.” Ranboo raised his voice.

“He jumped. He’s dead.” Dream replied flatly, no emotion in his voice.

All you could hear were gasps and silent sobs.

“Sorry I’m late- what’s going on?” Said a brown haired boy as he popped out of the portal, not seeing the huge pillar behind him.

“Woah, why is everybody crying?” Tubbo approached Ranboo, patting him on the shoulder.

“Tubbo, Tommy’s dead.” Dream replied as he leaned against the nether portal’s wall.

“....what?” Tubbo replied, not wanting to believe it.

“He jumped off that pillar.” 

Tubbo said nothing, he stared up at the pillar in disbelief. He stayed like that for a second, frozen in shock. Soon enough, he fell to the floor, breaking out into loud sobs. 

Ranboo moved closer to Tubbo, who turned around and buried his face into his shoulder. They both held onto each other as they cried. 

“w...why did he? why?” Fundy asked silently.

“I don’t know, I guess it’s because nobody visited him.” Dream shrugged his shoulders. “I already buried his body and put a grave down. Follow me.” Dream turned around as he started to walk around the blown up city that Ghostbur built. He didn’t explain how it blew up. They didn’t need to know that.

Dream approached the grave, which, was actually empty. Tubbo walked up and put his hand on the stone, slowly sitting down and leaning against it as he sobbed violently. His best friend was gone.

“Why is Logstedshire blown up?” Niki asked Dream.

“I dunno, I guess he lost it and blew everything up, I only just got here a little while ago and found everything.” Dream faked a frown. He was trying to hide his anger.

How could he have let him go like that? Let him slip away from his tight grasp? He’s going to do anything he can to be able to find this boy. And he’s going to kill him when he does.

“We’re going to have a proper funeral for him, right?” Ranboo sniffled.

“No.” Dream replied shortly.

“Why not?!” Tubbo yelled at him, tears blocking his vision.

“He’s exiled? Remember? You aren’t supposed to care about someone that you exiled, Tubbo.” He directed the attack at the president.

“Dream, what is wrong with you?!” Quackity yelled at him, angry and suspicious that Dream didn’t show the slightest bit of sadness.

“Sorry, I guess I’m still shocked.” Dream lied. 

Sapnap put his shoulder on Quackity’s shoulder, pulling him into a hug. He knew that quackity and Tommy were really good friends, Sapnap was fighting back a tear himself.

Dream turned around with a scowl on his face as he walked away and to the edge of a small hill. **_He’s going to kill him. He’s going to kill him. He’s going to kill him._**


	2. reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he was so cold, he was so alone, he missed his family.

“Wil, can you go get me some sticks?” Phil called out to the ghost in the basement. 

“Yeah!” Ghostbur called back, floating through the door of the basement to outside, immediately bumping into someone, causing both of them to drop everything with a loud thud.

“What was that?! Are you ok?” Phil rushed outside and down the stairs only to be met with Ghostbur on the floor of the snow and another hooded boy laying next to him on the floor.

“Who..?” Phil approached him, lifting the hoodie over his head as he was met with extremely dirty tufts of blonde hair.

“Tommy..?” Phil called out softly, as the shaking boy opened his eyes and stared at his dad. He immediately teared up and clutched onto his dad’s coat, crying into his shoulder. Ghostbur brushed himself off and floated next to Phil, examining the crying boy in his arms.

“Hey hey, Tom? Where have you been? Every time we tried to visit you, you weren’t there.”

Phil put his hand on Tommy’s head, stroking his hair. “D-Dream- he- he-“ the boy tried to talk but all that came out were choked up sobs.

“What’d he do to you??” Phil asked him, getting angry at the idea of him doing something to his son.

“He...he blew everything up- he killed my animals- he blew up everything Phil- he said nobody could visit me- he- he took all my stuff- all my stuff is gone- I don’t have anybody-“ Tommy cried hard into his shoulder. He was so scared and felt so alone, even though he was with his dad and brother.

“I- ive been in the snow trying to find you, Phil- I’m so cold. I cant feel my fingers. I’m so cold, Phil, what did I do to deserve this?”

“Come here Tom, let’s get you inside.”

Phil picked the boy up off the snowy ground as he clung to him and wrapped his legs around his torso, ghostbur followed them inside. He gave Tommy a blanket and some tea to warm him up, he didn’t say anything, he didn’t want to push anything out of the boy.

“Wil, where did you go? Why’d you leave me alone?” Tommy quietly asked the ghost who was reading a book at the table.

“Dream said you didn’t want any visitors...he didn’t let me visit you.” Ghostbur said with a confused tone. 

“H-he said nobody wanted to come visit me, and that nobody cared about me, I thought you left me Wil, I was so scared and alone.” Tommy stared into the tea in his cup.

“No- no, Tommy that’s not it at all, I wanted to visit you, I came by all the time but Dream always stopped me, I care about you, Tommy!” Wilbur walked over and put his hand on Tommy’s back.

“Why would he say all those things to you?” Phil asked Tommy, who was about to respond but was cut off by the sound of doors opening downstairs and a loud thud, making him wince in fear from the loud noise. His ears were still sensitive to sound after Dream blew his home up.

“Technos back.”

The sound of the door opening and closing once again rung through the house, as the door to the balcony opened. Technoblade walked through the door, taking his large coat off and hanging it up on a little shelf next to the door.

“Hey, Techno.” Phil greeted his eldest, who didn’t even realize Tommy was there at first.

“Hey, sorry it took so long, there were so many fucking turtles.” Techno scoffed as he walked past them and searched through the fridge. The room was quiet.

“Why are you guys so quiet-“ Techno turned around and stopped mid sentence as he saw Tommy staring at him. 

“What- why is he here?” Techno stared down at him, “and why is he so dirty and wet?”

“He said he’s been out in the snow for days trying to find us.” Phil responded to him.

“What the fuck, why?” Techno was slightly irritated that the person that claimed to hate him so much invaded his home.

“Come with me, I’ll explain.” Phil ushered Techno out of the room and upstairs. The only people in the quiet room were ghostbur and Tommy now.

“Tommy, I’m sorry.” Ghostbur whispered out, feeling terrible that his brother had to go through that. Ghostbur changed to make his body more visible and solid.

Ghostbur leaned down and pulled Tommy into a hug, the small boy gripped Wilbur’s yellow sweater tightly. “It’s ok.” Tommy responded quietly.

Techno came back downstairs, Phil following behind him. “I guess...I guess you can stay. Just don’t ruin any of my fucking stuff.” Techno said.

“Can’t you at least pretend to be happy to see your brother?” Phil was slightly irritated that Techno was being so cold to him.

“No, he-“

“Technoblade.” Phil sternly shut him down using his full first name.

Technoblade gave Phil a face that said “seriously? Are you really going to make me do this?” Phil shot back a look that said “hug him or you’ll get told off”

Phil was scary when he was mad.

Techno sighed heavily as he walked over to the boy who was standing next to Wilbur. He grabbed his arm and brung him into a hug. He hasn’t hugged Tommy in years. Techno stroked his hair as Tommy hugged him back.

He was finally home.


End file.
